Hiddensun
Hiddensun '''is a cute she-cat with glossy sleek black pelt, slender graceful shape, and eyes like the sun. Her legs are long just like her tail and she is pretty slender with short soft silky fur. She is very mysterious and keeps toms on their toes. When happy or mad, her eyes burn like fire. Sometimes, under the right light, tiny speckles of green can be seen in her eyes. After her accident defending the tribe, she bears a black scar across her right eye and another on her right hind leg. Her scar on her eye has permanently blinded her right eye. In the stories, long after her death, she will be reincarnated as '''Fadingsun, a clan-born she-cat that somehow doesn't fit in. Personality : At the beginning she is shown a young high spirites, cheerful and energetic kit. She sometimes got the "crazies" where she gets unbearably hyper, leaping onto anyone she sees, especially her mother. She cures this by tiring herself out in chasing her tail. Nevertheless, she is very friendly, always trying to act nicely around her friends like Chloe. She is full of charisma and could run for miles without getting tired. : She is shown to be very shy around crushes liek with Kestrelkit and hates herself for liking others, in fear of having her heart broken again when the cat she's getting close to ends up dissapearing or just leaving her. Even though she's seen lots of violence throughout her life, she would never dream of killing a cat no matter what they had done and would forgive them. She can sometimes pay little harmless tricks for revenge and to prove a point, but never to hurt. : She is an excellent runner and is swift, stealthy, attractive to toms, and deadly -just like her unknown father. She is bright and is better than most at stalking. She is good at jumping from a rock to another rock, which makes her good at climbing. : She loves to swim. She could swimm for so long without tiring herself out, which makes her great at fishing. She has shown a high interest in teh ocean as well, saying that it's very beautiful, strong and peaceful. : She becomes mysterious as an apprentice when her dreams of furture visions come back to her and she doesn't want anyone to know about it, making her feel sometimes left out. She sometimes thinks out loud and when gets extremely nervous - she thinks way too much! She treats every Clan cat as if they were family and loves them all very much. She is loyal and brave and would fight to the death for her Clan, she looks nice and sweet but she can be very fierce in battle, getting that characteristic from her mother, Bubbles. You never know what lies underneath a cat's pelt... History In the Hidden Spirit Series Dark Sun : She is born to Bubbles. Her mother told her that the same day that she was born was the first day it snowed. Her mother names her Sunny for her huge shining sun-like eyes, which she knew the color before Sunny opened them. She has lots of difficulties during her first days to walking on snow and ice. She goes and ventures herself, and finds a Thunderpath. She sees monsters and they scare her. Her mother rescues her. She convinces her mother to show her the Twolegplace and the twolegs. They encounter trouble there and Sunny is taken away and Bubbles is killed. Sunny meets a new friends, Chloe, and she shows her around the Twolegplace. She meets a very nice elder kittypet named Seashell, who tells them a story that inspires Sunny. Hard Times : She meets a very mean she-cat kittypet named Gwen. Gwen makes fun of her for having black pelt (Gwen has white) and tries to stay away from her. Chloe, being loyal to Sunny, defends her and fights with Gwen and wins. Chloe informs Sunny that her kittypet name, which her Twolegs gave her is Nyx. Chloe takes Nyx to see a young adult she-cat kittypet named Nala. Nale seems to act strange aroudn Nyx. Finaly Nala tells the two she-kits kittypets about her old friend, Lady, who also knew Nyx's mother, Bubbles and her history as a young she-cat. Nyx is surprised and passes out from not knowing all the secrets her mother had kept hidden from her. Nyx decides to leave and go find the clan her mother had always wanted to reach and be part of, and find her true father. After saying goodbye, Nyx finds the same cats that caused trouble in the begining and is able to run away from them; ending up in the forest. She spends a few nights alone, until a wolf finds her. She tries to run away and a weird mysterious tom rescues her. Changing Hearts : She spends about a moon with the tom that rescued her, Strike. Both of them become very fond and she thinks of him as the father she never had. Many things happen, including him rescuing Nyx, now Sunny, and Sunny having the weird dreams again that turn out to be visions of the future. One day an eagle tries to grab Sunny but Strike tries to save her by leaping at it and makes the eagle fly away with both of them and resulting Strike to be very badly hurt but Sunny safe.They encounter a Clan and Strike leaves her there, saying that he's too old to take her of her anymore like what happened with the eagle. They say their goodbyes and he leaves. A she-cat named Vinecloud adopts her, though her own kit, Littlekit, isn't very fond of Sunny, now named Hiddenkit. It is shown that Vinecloud used to have another kit named Smallkit who died and Littlekit thinks of Hiddenkit as a replacement for her lost brother. Left To Stay : Hiddenkit grows in the Clan, developing a crush on her best friend, Kestrelkit. Littlekit hates Hiddenkit and starts flirting with him (Kestrelkit), making Hiddenkit jealous and upset. Hiddenkit sees an apprentice ceremony of Bearkit and Wolfkit, and is exited that her's is coming really fast. She soons becomes an apprentice and her mentor turns out to be Wildpanther, the tom that named her and isn't very nice. On the same day her mentor refuses to take her out to explore and makes her look for ticks on the elders and clean their bedding. Hiddenpaw has no choice but to do as told. When she finishes, she goes outside camp to clean her paws with Bearpaw. Suddenly a butterfly flies on her nose making her touch her paws with mousebile to her mouth and getting the sour taste. Bearpaw says he wants to make it up to her and shows her around camp. When she returns to camp, Wildpanther seems to have mysteriously gone all day. Redfoot gives her a message for her mentor which makes her look for him and she finds out Wildpanther's trying to take over MysteryClan and become leader with some other rogues. Hiddenpaw's vision's come back and now Wildpanther becomes deputy near the end since Cindersky, former deputy, is going to become a queen. Secret To Keep :Hiddenpaw is devastated and shoked to learn that Wildpanther will take Cindersky's place as deputy while she becomes a queen. Life goes on in the clan and she finally understands why Shimmerpaw was following Littlepaw around. Littlepaw had promised her that if she did what she wanted, she would get Lionpaw - Shimmerpaw's crush - to talk to her. One day, Wildpanther takes Hiddenpaw on her first fighting practice, just as she starts feeling happy she finds out that she's training with Littlepaw on the beach. Talk about good luck. The fight practising goes okay, a little bit too serious but at the end, Swiftstorm tell them he's very proud btu Hiddenpaw feels soar. In Role Playing Sites RP WaterfallClan : Hiddensun becomes leader os this Clan with everyone's support. In this Clan, it is the first time she meets Echomist, Eveningswift, Brackenstorm, Brightsparrow, Peacesong, Blackfire, Redclaw and Bronzestripe. She quickly becomes good friends with them and they share adventures. She recieves a new and her first apprentice, Fernpaw. : She sees all the drama between Redclaw, Redclaw's mate Brightsparrow, and Redclaw's old mate Whiteflower. Redclaw had kits with Whiteflower, who is torturing him and Brightsparrow . She threatens her for stealing her mate from her; which she didn't. Whiteflower tries to break the two up and even goes to extremes and tries to kill Brigthtesparrow. Hiddenstar does her best to try to help Brigthsparrow. RP MapleClan : Hiddenkit joins MapleClan, as a kit, with the rest of her friends and her mother, Bubblespark. There she meets her Clan's medicine cat and Echomist's sister, Fawnberry. She meets Whiteflower again and Brightsparrow gives birth to Redstar's, who is leader, two kits, Deerkit and Starkit. : She also meets a new unforgettable friend Rainweed, who alos has gievn brith to Blazewhisker's kits; Indigokit and Flamekit. Indigotkit has difficulties at meowing but she always tries her best to support her. : She befriends a kit named Robinkit, with whom she becomes really close friends. Robinkit's past is unknown, though some suspicions goes around camp that she is Indigostar's and Cypressblaze's, or Eveningswift's kit. Hiddenkit and Robinkit are seen to be very hyper and young, chasing their tails or running around or playing all the time. She is also seen to be very fond of a she-cat named Cinnamon. RP MythClans: LeopardClan : Hiddenpaw belongs to LeopardClan. She develops a great friednship with many apprentices, her closest friends being Hawkfire, Echomist and Rainweed. She also befriends an apprentice called Pinepaw who seems to show like her a lot but she doesn't return the feelings or tells him how she really feels, not wanting to hurt his feelings. : She also meets a TigerClan apprentice, Firepaw, and they both come really close. She hates breaking the warrior code, but decides to see him secretely. Pinepaw becomes jealous of him, and Hiddenpaw begs him not to tell anyone about their relationship. He accepts, but tells her not to continue to see him agains't the warrior code anymore or else. The love triangle becomes more clearly here, and jealousy builds up in Firepaw thinking that Hiddenpaw has left him for Pinepaw. : Hiddenpaw becomes a warrior, getting the name Hiddensun. She hasn't really seen Fireblaze other than in Gatherings where Pinepaw, now Pinewhisker always was. In one of them, Hiddensun and Fireblaze come face to face and their feelings come back all at once. They start again to see each other and become mates, Hiddensun having the support of her friends all along except Pinewhsiker who asks her to be his mate. For the first time she tells him the truth about her feelings and how she doesn't want to hurt him. He accepts the way things are and lets her go on with her life. : She is very grateful for his understanding and keeps on seeing Fireblaze secretly. One day she discovers she's about to have kits. She tells Fireblaze and he acts surpirsed but promises that they'll work things out. He tells her that he will love her forever, and that nothing will separate them. She sneaks into LeopardClan's nursery with Ivysplash, Rosemint and Fireblaze when it is time for kitting. Her mate gets very nervous, but everything goes well, except for her being exhausted of giving birth to four kits. She has a black tom named Nigthkit, a dark ginger she-kit named Russetkit, a bright ginger tom named Foxkit and a pale ginger tom with black tabby stripes named Tigerkit. Hiddensun is very happy and says that she knows everything will be alright. The plot ends with her kits openign their eyes for teh first time and meeting their parents and their friends. RP FeatherClans: FinchClan : Her mother gives birth to her, and names her Hiddenkit. When she is born, many cats welcome her to the Clan and play with her. She makes good friends of Sora and Heatherkit. On her first days she couldn't open her eyes, so she just followed the cat's voice. Once she left the nursery and went to the HP, and got scared when she found cats arguing so she ran top the Wildflower Meadow. Because she couldn't see anything yet, she got lost, but thankfully Sora found her and brought her back to her mother. One day she finds a she-kit named Robinkit that just joined her Clan and befriends her. They both play with each other and have fun. : She's in the DoveClan's nursery when DoveClan's leader, Hawkstar, has her (Hawkstar's) kit, Stormkit. Since that moment she became great friends with Stormkit. They always played together and had lots of fun. Soon they start to have feelings stonger that just friendship, and Hiddenkit thought Stormkit was really cute. After a few moons, both kits become apprentices. Stormkit becomes Stormpaw and his mentor is Echomist. Hiddenkit becomes Hiddenpaw and her mentor is Indigostar, which was a great honor since she was her leader. One day, a badger attackes a few cat, and she bravely defends herself and the cats around her with the help of some other warriors. : Moons pass, and she tries her best to train as hard as she can. Finally, all the training pays off and she becomes a warrior. She soon realzes that she's expecting Stormclaw's kits. She is really happy and Stormclaw is always taking care of her making sure that the kits will be fine. The winter finally comes and snow covers the whole forest, but that doesn't stop Hiddensun from having fun. : She sees her three kits grow, Jadekit the bossy and mischevious one, Spiderkit the smart and competitive one, and Peachkit, the sweet and friendly one. Her kits soon become apprentices, Spiderkit now developing many crushes. Peachpaw becomes involved in a love triangle until warriorhood from which she suffers sometimes. Spiderfur now has a mate expecting his kits, making Hiddensun and Stormclaw and their families very proud. Jadepaw going to warriorhood, Jadeheart, shows a bit more of her she-cat side and becomes very attractive to many young toms. : Peachpetal goes through a dilenmia - still in her love triangle and now as confident as ever to get the tom she loves. He mother tries to comfort her, but Peachpetal refuses to listen. Suddenly one day, she is attacked by a huge unknown bird and dropped onto the ground, being instantly killed. Her whole family suffers a lot, especially her sister, Jadeheart. : Through time Hiddensun and her family learn how to live with their loss and her son's brand new kits, making her a grand-mother. Her mate always supporting her and her remaining son and daughter, Spiderfur and Jadeheart, learning how to get along with each other without competition or fighting. RP MistClan: FreeClan : She used to be a rogue kit, who was found alone. Nobody knows who her parents were or her past. She joins MistClan and befriends Oakpaw and Forestpaw. On a small adventure, Oakpaw and her discover a mysterious place called Misty Skies, where nobody has been for years! They also find the SunClan camp and find a SunClan apprentice named Shinepaw. She seems to be very confortable with the heat unlike Forestpaw who looked like he was going to pass out. Shinepaw comments on how she would make a great SunClan cat. Hiddenpaw seesm very friendly towards her, but her and Okapaw leave to give the news to Miststar. : When a small kit, Lynxkit, runs off from a warriors named Frostfox, Hiddenpaw goes to look for her in the Kittypet Plaza. There she meets a kittypet named Kiri, and she shows her and Oakpaw around. They finally find the kit but Oakpaw gets hit by a monster. They take him immediately to camp for him to be treated but nobody knows how. Hiddenpaw suffers a lot, and her friend Hawkpaw comforts her. She gets very depressed and runs off to the Misty Skies to calm down. There she meet Shinepaw again and she is invited to the SunClan camp where Solarstar unexpectely asked her to join his Clan telling her that her clan called her worthless and useless. From being so weak, she decides to think about it, but MistClan find out about her plan and go to get her, thinking she has betrayed them. : Hiddenpaw tells them that she is very hurt about how they called her and makes the hardest decision of her life by accepting Solarstar's offer and saying that she thinks StarClan has a destiny for her in this new Clan. She lives very miserable in her new Clan, but her new friend helped a bit. Soon she learns that there's a battle between her new and old Clans for who gets to keep the field. : She struggles a lot during the fight and doesn't figth at her best, not wanting to badly hurt any of her former Clanmates. Finally the final battle comes with her and her best friend, Hawkpaw. Neither one of them dares to attack the other and Hiddenpaw just runs off from the fight. She seems sadder than ever and can't even feel better about the victory of winning the field. She hears a SunClan cat meow about how they should also take over the lake, and she defends MistClan. The tom ends up attacking her. She defends herself and runs away, injured really badly. : She passes out and Bramblepaw finds her in the pine forest and takes her to camp. Lilacfrost and Bramblepaw take her to the medicine cat's den. She seems to be in deep depression, thinking that she's worthless and should've died. Her friends Bramblepaw and Forestpaw help her a lot and try to comfort her. Hiddenpaw now doesn't know where she belongs. While sleeping in her dream she sees her mother, an old MistClan cat, and her father, an old SunClan cat. She finds out they were secret mates and that her dad died in battle and her mother giving birth in the forest when she ran away. : Kiri catnaps her and takes her to the Kittypet Plaza. There she heals the unconsious Hiddenpaw and her friends soon come and rescue her. They almost attack Kiri, but Hiddenpaw defends her, saying that if Miststar accepts her back, she will go back to MistClan. When she goes to camp her friends from MistClan support her and beg Miststar to let her stay, but Miststar refuses to let her stay. Hiddenpaw accepts her decision and goes to the Kittypet Plaza where Kiri said she was welcomed. There she is very upset but Kiri helps her and they both create a new Clan called FreeClan, approved by Starclan. : Hiddenpaw becomes Hiddensun and Kiri becomes Silverstar. They both get along well and Hiddensun decides to pay a visit to her friends in MistClan to say goodbye. Soon Silverstar starves for there is no food and she refuses to eat what Hiddensun caught, that is turning bad. She attacks Hiddensun, but Hiddensun just dodges her, not wanting to harm her friend. While she defends herself, she hurts Silverstar very badly and MistClan cats come to help her and heal Silverstar. : Soon, when she goes to MistClan for help in prey, she meets her former best friend Bramblepath, now a full warrior and grandmother, she si now mates with her other friend, Forestheart!! She also meets new apprentice, Redpaw. Both MistClan cats come to the Freeclan camp, whwer they help build the dens and bring prey. Hiddensun learns about the threat from the killer clan, DeathClan, and tells Bramblepath that if MistClan needs anything they can count of Freeclan for any help. : New cats join the clan: Thornheart-Ginger tabby with blue eyes, Softpaw-Browstriped she-cat on top with all white on bottom and blue eyes and Freepaw- Black tom with golden eyes who is also Hiddensun's apprentice. The cats go on patrol for the first time that day. : A new prophecy has been set on the forest involving a FreeClan apprentice Softpaw and also maybe Freepaw. RP EclipseClans: MoonClan : ...Coming Soon... Family'' In the Hidden Spirit Series : '''Mother': Bubbles - Deceased : Father: Undiscovered - Unknown Family Tree In Role Playing Sites MapleClan : Mother: Bubblespark MythClans : Mate: Fireblaze : Sons: '''Nightkit, Foxkit, Tigerkit : '''Daughters: '''Russetkit FeatherClans : '''Mother: Bubblespark : Mate: '''Stormclaw : '''Son: '''Spiderkit : '''Daughters: '''Jadekit, Peachkit FreeClan : '''Mother: Bubblespark (a MistClan ex-warrior) : Father: Wildflash (a SunClan ex-warrior) Names List : Rogue: Sunny : Kittypet: '''Nyx : '''Kit: '''Hiddenkit : '''Apprentice: '''Hiddenpaw : '''Warrior: Hiddensun Explainations : She was named Sunny because her mother expected and knew somehow that her eyes would be amber, just like her father's. : She was named Nyx because it means night, and she has black pelt just like the night. : She was named Hiddensun because she has pure black pelt and was very shy as a little kit when they found her. She received the 'sun' because of her pretty sun-like eyes. Friends and Foes In the Hidden Spirit Series : Best Friend: 'Chloe : '''Ex Best Friend: '''Kestrelkit : '''Crushes: '''Kestrelkit, Wolfstalker and Bearhunter : '''Foes: '''Gwen, Wildpanther : '''Ex Foes: '''Littlefang, Muddyswirl, Sweetdove Relationships 'Bubbles : Bubbles is her birth mother. She's very close to her and Bubbles has always taught her everything she could about the wild and how to survive and even have fun. Somestimes, Sunny joked about how Bubbles had crazy ideas on how to have fun, like playing on ice and swimming on water for just plain pleasure. "You weird momma with your crazy ideas. But I still lova ya" I giggled. "Oh...momma, what your name??" I nervously asked. '' : After Bubbles' supposed death, Sunny was at first shocked, spending most of the nights crying and wishing she coudl still be here for her. But as she grew, she's learned to understand that her mother never quite left her and will always be in her heart and watching her from the stars. She's always thinking everyday on how much closer she gets to becoming a warrior and making her mother proud since Bubbles had always wanted to join a clan to raise her daughter. : Sunny was very devastated when she foudn out about her past as a kittypet and young romance, but soon learned to forgive her with the help of Strike. She understands that her mother went through a lot to keep her safe and away from the pain she had gone through. Strike : At first, Sunny thought Strike was avery bossy furball but was very graceful that he saved her and therefore stayed with him. As she got to know him, she learned that he was a very nice cat - a little grumpy and old - but nice. He's not bad-tempered, just a little bit impatient because he really wants Sunny to learn how to survive on her own. It is suspected that he did this because he knew he was growing old and one day wouldn't be able to be there for her. ''He expects me to attack him? I thought. "Well? I'm not going to attack and dodge an attack from myself!" he meowed sarcasticaly. "Uh..sorry!" : Sunny thinks of him as a cat who is still afraid of showing other's how much he cares about them, but isn't sure until the moment when he takes her into the clans. He tells her that he loves her and that's he's way too old to take care of her anymore. He promises her that they'll meet again. This is when Sunny tell him about her visions and he tells her that he's only heard about that power ''in stories his parents used to tell him about the clans. But that the power only ran through one family. He was cut off before he could finish explaining. Now Hiddenpaw misses him terribly and thinks of him as the father she never had. Chloe Adptive Family Wildpanther Littlepaw Bearpaw Kestrelpaw Education In the Hidden Spirit Series : '''Rogue Mentor: '''Bubbles : '''Loner Mentor:' Strike : Warrior Mentor: Wildpanther In RP Freeclan : Mentor: Solarstar. None in MistClan because she left too soon. : '''Apprentice: '''Freepaw Apprentice Ceremony : Finally, it was my turn - the wait was over. : "Hiddenkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" he asked. : I hesitated for a moment, knowing that from up in the sky, my mother was looking at me proudly. Excitement filled my whole body and it was liek I coudl feel her presence. I wanted to scream my answer happily, but I simply calmed down. "I do." I finally answered. : "Then by the powers of SpiritClan, Hiddenkit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hiddenpaw. I ask SpiritClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." He meowed, I felt so excited that nothing could describe what I was feeling. But his next words took me down. : "Wildpanther, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge and loyalty to your new apprentice. Be sure to follow her every step of the way." Freedomstar meowed the last sentence a little lower, so only Wildpanther and I could hear. Wildpanther dipped his head in acknowledgement. Finally, Wildpanther neared me and we both touched noses. : "Hiddenpaw! Hiddenpaw! Hiddenpaw!" My clanmates cheered. I looked all around, pride inside of me. My sun-like eyes went through all my clanmates. From Vinecloud to Skylight. From Cindersky to Bearpaw and Wolfpaw. Their eyes shinning, and their cheers overherad from the crowd. Category:Characters